An aircraft turbofan engine typically has a temperature sensor incorporated in a probe which measures total temperature (TT0) at an inlet of the engine. The total temperature is the temperature of a free stream of air entering the inlet of the engine. The total temperature measurement may be provided to an engine controller and may be used to assist in controlling the engine during operation.
A TT0 probe may be prone to icing during operation of an aircraft to which the turbofan engine is mounted. Accordingly. TT0 probes may be equipped with a heater for anti-icing purpose. However, the operation of such heater may cause the ambient air inside of the probe to also be heated and therefore can cause the measured temperature to be inaccurate.
Improvement is therefore desirable.